


Ms. Florence Gets Results

by DraceDomino



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Demons, F/M, Glasses, Office Sex, dominant female, sex as a reward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Austin Results is a successful company with a very generous rewards package for employees - if they do a good job, they might get to fuck their outrageously hot demon boss!Part of theKeep Austin Monstrous universe!





	Ms. Florence Gets Results

Ms. Florence Gets Results  
Chapter One  
Part of the Keep Austin Monstrous Universe.  
-by Drace Domino

The monthly review. It was always the most stressful part of the job - the day that an employee’s work would be evaluated by their particularly stern and demanding manager, held to her impeccably high standards. There wasn’t a single member of the staff that didn’t fret over their respective evaluation, and Travis was no different. As he walked down the hall leading to Ms. Florence’s office, the thirty year old tugged at the collar of his tie and squirmed as he stepped.

“It’s...it’s okay, T, it’s okay.” He whispered to himself, doing his best to fill himself with positive reaffirmation. “Your sales numbers were good this month. No complaints. No missed days. We’re...we’re good. We’re good.” He paused just a few steps before the door, closed his eyes, and gave a tiny whisper just underneath his breath. “...please, let me be good.”

With a trembling hand he knocked on the door, only to be greeted by a sharp “Enter” offered in a quick, stern, feminine voice. As he stepped inside the scent of cinnamon almost instantly struck him - sharp and potent like a pack of spicy candy. The scent was always the first thing that came to mind when any of the employees thought of their manager, for it was an aroma that always seemed to hang on her by virtue of her...unique nature.

Most of them, Travis included, had stopped eating Red Hots entirely because the mere thought of Ms. Florence was enough to twist his stomach into worried, tense knots. And now that he stood just inside of her office, gazing to the far end of the room where she sat in all of her intimidating glory, it took almost all of his resolve to prevent from turning tail and fleeing.

“Sit.” The word was offered in a sharp command, and a red hand with slender fingers peeking out from open black gloves gestured to the office chair sitting opposite her desk. Everything in the room was perfectly tidy to a flawless presentation, and gazing at the woman that conducted business within made it obvious as to why - she was an infernal, and they were known for being...meticulous. To say the least.

She wasn’t the only one in Austin, not by a long shot. Travis himself knew quite a few, from the girl that worked at the vape shop to the new waiter at the hipster burger joint that had a line stretched around the block on Friday nights. The infernals were ruby-skinned with rich black hair, sporting sky blue nails and tongues as the only other flare of color within them. Sweeping, pointed devil tails were constantly in motion, but their demonic appearance tended to end there - from what Travis had heard, asking why they didn’t have horns was a recipe for disaster.

And as far as infernals went...Ms. Florence was easily the one that made Travis squirm the most. Stern, unfeeling eyes gazed out from behind circular glasses, and her black hair was styled with a bowl front before sweeping down the sides in perfectly mirrored curtains. Her figure was curvy to a distracting degree, even so far as being accurately described as chubby, but for every soft angle against her large chest or round rump there was a sharp edge to her personality. Ms. Florence was curt, demanding, critical, and bossy.

She was a good manager...but only if someone pleased her with their performance.

“Ms. Florence, I feel like I’ve had a very good month.” Travis took the proactive approach, slipping down into the chair and fidgeting from side to side. As he gazed at Ms. Florence’s eyes it was painfully apparent that she wasn’t buying it, even though it was entirely the truth. “I didn’t have a single returned sale, and my numbers are even better than last month.”

“Improving your pathetic numbers from May is hardly impressive, Travis.” Ms. Florence shot back, and allowed a deep, churning sigh to rumble from within her. Idly, the woman pressed her feet flat to the ground and started to stand, drawing herself up from behind the desk. She wasn’t very tall, only standing barely taller than a sitting Travis, but her general demeanor and the sway of her thin, pointed tail always seemed to make her look bigger than she was. The tail itself swept forward like a snake back to the desk, pushing through the pen holder of a clipboard and lifting it easily into the air. As she started to swagger close to the young man Ms. Florence didn’t even look at him, instead focusing on her clipboard as she marked off a few notes with a couple strikes of her pen. “Although...I suppose your attendance has been admirable, as well as your willingness to put in for the requested overtime. And I see that you’ve received commendations from a handful of customers.”

“Y-Yes!” Travis nodded, and tightened his throat. As Ms. Florence drew closer so too did the scent of cinnamon, so strong that he could practically taste a spicy candy melting on his tongue. The response that flooded through his body was natural, and entirely predictable. His heart started to race, his arms began to tremble with goosebumps, and a steady bulge started to throb against the fabric of his pants. This was indeed the moment of truth - Ms. Florence’s evaluations were never particularly stretched out. She didn’t believe in making one of her employees sit there for minutes on end before deciding if she was pleased or not, such nonsense was a waste of the company’s time. As Ms. Florence lifted a brow and gazed further at the clipboard dangling from her tail, Travis knew...the next thing she spoke would be his final score.

He’d either fail the monthly evaluation and get sent back to his desk hanging his head...or he’d get to fuck his boss.

Because that was how Austin Results did business. Punishments for poor performance were terribly out of line with the company’s firm belief in positive reinforcement and team workplace synergy. Only when employees felt valued and well-rewarded could it be assured that they were putting their best foot forward. Austin Results offered good pay, full benefits, and a monthly evaluation that motivated employees to impress.

And lucky for Travis, he had just barely snuck over that bar for June.

“...congratulations, Travis.” Ms. Florence finally looked away from her clipboard to the young man, though even now she didn’t smile. Her face was calculating and thoughtful, but still far from jovial and warm. She rose a hand upward and stretched a finger out, just as she arched a brow behind the edge of her glasses and spoke in a near-monotone, stoic voice. “I’m happy enough with your improved numbers and feedback to offer you a single incentive merit. This brings you up to four for the year. Would you like t--”

“I’ll cash them in, Ms. Florence!” Travis could hardly wait to answer, nodding eagerly. “I’ll cash in all four right now, please!”

“Very well.” Ms. Florence clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, made another note on the clipboard hanging from her tail, and nodded. “I’ll deduct your merit balance and allow you to enjoy your reward. Please pull down your pants while I retrieve the company-issued lubrication.”

Austin Results was a hell of a company.

***

Incentive merits were the most sought-after reward an employee could get. Some people even valued them above raises, and for good reason. Enough reward merits could earn an employee all sorts of visceral, filthy rewards from their manager, and Ms. Florence happened to be one of the most sought after in the entire company. She could be stingy handing out the merits, but that only made people work all the harder to earn them.

One merit was good for a handjob, or the sensation of her fingers slipping into an employee’s warm, wet pussy. Two merits earned her mouth. Three for her pussy. Hell, a full dozen merits represented an entire year of fantastic performance and could be exchanged for Ms. Florence’s company for an entire evening...but very, very few men and women had the discipline required to save up for that long.

That afternoon, Travis was cashing in four...and four earned Ms. Florence’s ass.

As the infernal lifted up her skirt, she was in the process of settling back into Travis’ lap. She settled down against the young man with her curvy, warm rump settled firmly in place, and her pussy serving as a spot for his cock to rest against while she worked at applying the lube. With precise motions she drizzled a liberal coating of glistening juice across his impressive length, ensuring that everything from the base to the tip was perfectly coated, and through her motions were thorough Ms. Florence seemed to be primarily focused on her clipboard. It continued to dangle from her pointed tail as she scribbled a few things with a pen clenched tight in one hand, even as the other slathered Travis’ cock with lube.

“That should be adequate.” Ms. Florence finally announced, and cast the bottle aside before resting back into the young man’s embrace. “Travis, I expect you to do the majority of the work. I need to finish the paperwork for your evaluation.”

“Y-Yes, Ms. Florence! Thank you!” With that in mind, Travis took a deep breath, and stretched his hands out. He swept them both underneath Ms. Florence’s knees just above where her long, solid black boots began - and with a soft grunt lifted upward, pulling the infernal’s knees to nearly the level of her head. At that point she was left more exposed than usual but was still very much dressed in her professional attire - her business skirt simply pulled around her waist, her beautiful, curvy ruby breasts exposed with her shirt opened and bra yanked down, and her subtle pink panties pulled to the side. Stockings added an even darker tint to her legs up until the center of her thighs, at which point they were merely connected by a garter to her waist in several long, thin strips. As Travis yanked her into position Ms. Florence only offered him a single but very important assistance - her free hand lowered to grasp his shaft, and push it to a point where the head was braced against the entrance to her rear.

“You may begin.” Her voice was simple and stoic, as if she wasn’t bent forward in half, stuffed into a full-nelson position. When Travis began to squeeze his member within her, the young man gave a startling groan while Ms. Florence’s response was far more measured - a simple lift of her brow and a sharp scribble of her pen on the clipboard dangling before her. “Your girth feels larger than last quarter. I will take note of this for future incentive events.”

Travis shuddered, and with Ms. Florence balancing on his lap started to fuck the infernal with steady thrusts from below. He held her as fiercely as he was able with his hands scooped around the front of her shoulders, keeping her steady while his cock jammed deep into the tight, sky-blue pucker of her ass. While the inches stretched her the pleasure that flooded across Travis’ figure was apparent, from the goosebumps on his arms to the throbbing of his length, yet through it all Ms. Florence’s response maintained stoic and mild. She offered little more than a curious brow as she continued to take notes - some about Travis’ current excitement, and some simply about his performance over the past few weeks.

The infernal offered pleasures with her ass that Travis wouldn’t find elsewhere in Austin save for others of her kind. The grip that met him was incredible, forming a perfectly tight seam around his length, squeezing and milking it with muscles that a human simply lacked. The well-lubed length was able to push deep and plow forward as hard as he desired, for despite the wonderfully tight grip there was no trace of discomfort or ache. Infernals were known for their prowess and their durability, but one thing Travis hadn’t counted on since before getting his job at Austin Results was the warmth. The glorious, glorious warmth. Heat was a constant just like the smell of cinnamon candy, keeping his member constantly pulsing and keeping his blood rushing with every powerful, heavy thrust. The fact that he could fuck her as hard as he was able only let him enjoy that wonderful heat all the more, for when Ms. Florence afforded him her ass it was entirely keyed to the young man’s potential.

Four incentive merits was a heavy price to pay, but...it was worth every last one. Every minute of overtime. Every time he kissed a customer’s ass. Every time he went above and beyond. Travis’ voice quaked from his throat as he gripped Ms. Florence all the harder, and the office chair underneath them squeaked while he slammed up into her. Her legs continued to bounce from their prone position braced against his knees, and her curvy, ruby breasts swayed up and down with the motions. The only parts of her that weren’t left jerking and shaking from the fuck were her head, tail, and writing hand - all three kept entirely steady through the infernal’s natural ability to focus and maintain. Like the steady head of a hunting bird, those pieces of her remained practically motionless even as the rest of her was jostled, shaken, and fucked in the ass by an eager young employee.

The fucking continued, even as a knock came on the door. Travis didn’t bother to stop when he heard it - after all, this was his time that he traded in his merits for. When Ms. Florence called for the person to enter there wasn’t the slightest trace of an awkward exchange, even though the girl that stepped inside was openly walking in on her boss being fucked deep and hard in her tight blue ass.

“Ms. Florence, I just wanted to let you know that the Seaholm District account went through.” The woman that interrupted was a dark-skinned employee a bit older than Travis, wearing elegant glasses and sporting a head of large, curly black locks. “Should I finalize the transaction today, or wait until tomorrow for accounts receivable to check it?”

“Tomorrow, Janet, thank you.” Ms. Florence responded simply, just as she felt Travis pounding against her harder and harder. Likely trying to show off for Janet - nobody wanted to be known as the one that wasted their merits with anything less than their best! “We can discuss the details once I’m finished with Travis’ evaluation.”

“Understood, ma’am. Thank you!” With that, Janet turned on a heel and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. Walking in on the boss carrying out an evaluation reward was nothing all that out of the ordinary...but Janet had been given a bit of a treat. Ms. Florence wasn’t exactly expressive or enthusiastic, but one thing she couldn’t hide was the sight of her sky blue pussy - and folds that weren’t just glistening, but oozing a line of excited nectar all the way down to Travis’ balls. She might not have been a frantic moaner or a clawing screamer, but Ms. Florence was enjoying that eager young man taking his reward from her ass.

It wasn’t long after Janet left that Travis started to near his peak, and Ms. Florence could tell by the rapidly increasing moans escaping the young man’s throat. He was pounding into her harder than ever now, plunging his length into her gloriously warm ass, fucking down to the hilt with every moment he could manage. Ms. Florence remained stoic and stalwart the entire time, wearing a deadpan expression on her face as she flipped a page on her clipboard and took a few more notes, keeping a meticulous record of the entire process. When Travis finally spasmed with release and claimed the full reward of his incentive merits, that curvy ruby rump crashed firmly into his lap and the ring tightened around his member, milking him of every subsequent rush of cream. The employee’s cock convulsed and twitched and his balls trembled with the weight of his peak, and he held nothing back while draining his member within his manager.

“T...That’s...s-so good, Ms. Florence, it...nnng…”

“We’re finished here. Thank you for your time, Travis.” Ms. Florence pushed her legs downward, easily breaking free of the full-nelson grasp and pressing her heels to the floor. With a simple motion she lifted herself up to full height, and in doing so the tight blue ring of her ass made a popping noise as his cock slipped free of it. There was a glistening trail of cum that escaped her rump only to be split by the swift pull of her panties back into place, and then the gentle drape of her business skirt back into position. By the time the staggered and spent Travis looked up, Ms. Florence was fixing her shirt and straightening her tie, giving him that steady and stern look once more. “You may return to your desk as soon as you catch your breath.”

And with that, the affection between the two came to a swift end - at least until Travis managed to save up more incentive merits. It was a transaction that Ms. Florence would carry out several times that month at various degrees, all depending on the resistance and the discipline of her employees. With a casual motion the demoness guided her clipboard back to her hand with a sweep of her tail, and lifted a brow as she turned to the paperwork she had been working on.

While Travis sat, spent and quivering and trying to catch his breath, his manager sat back in her chair with a rump pumped full of his cream. She didn’t pay him a second notice as she surveyed the incentive merits for her other employees, taking particular note of their track records and when they were likely to cash in their bonus. Janet herself was nearing a new tier, and she had recently heard that she was dating a mousy young woman in accounting. It was likely - at least from Ms. Florence’s predictions - that Janey would cash in her rewards in order to “treat” her new girlfriend to a threesome.

With a tiny smirk Ms. Florence took note of it, and jotted down a reminder to reserve a meeting room for the encounter. Her desk was simply too small to handle such a reward transaction. As she wrote down the memo she could feel a bit more of Travis’ cream attempt to escape her rear, and she kept herself clenched to preserve the warmth within her as long as possible. 

The employees of Austin Results would remain happy and well-compensated for their efforts, so long as Ms. Florence and other managers like her were willing to go the extra mile.

End of Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Dig my story? [Visit me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
